Love Me Like You Do
by darthelwig
Summary: Wanda and Vision must find their way back to each other after the events of Civil War. Can they hold on to what they had? Scarlet Vision. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Love Me Like You Do" 

Chapter One

by darthelwig 

* * *

*** I own nothing. I'm just having fun. ***

A/N: I'm rating this Mature for later chapters, because I know how I am. 

* * *

More than anything, she missed the peacefulness of Vision's mind. When she began to feel overwhelmed, she could brush her mind against his, insert herself among his smooth and calming thought processes, and be centered again. He was gentle and welcoming, always, knowing how much she needed a place to retreat to.

Pietro had been that for her, until Ultron had ripped him away.

The loss of her brother still pained her, and always would. Even the comfort of Vision's mind couldn't compare to the sense of utter belonging she had felt with Pietro's thoughts. She had been learning to cope with that loss, though, with Vision's help, and she missed him now, so badly.

Her teammates wondered why she isolated herself at times. She had never discussed this part of her powers with them before, and had no intention of doing so now if she could help it. She would not expose her weakness unnecessarily. None of them could help her, so they didn't need to know. None of them could act as a shelter for her. Sometimes, though, she just couldn't take the press of minds anymore, or the chaos of her own disturbed thoughts, and so she isolated herself in an attempt to reign herself in.

It worked, for the most part, but she could feel her control slipping a little more each time. She feared that one day her shaky control wouldn't be enough. Her powers only seemed to be growing, and she was feeling the strain.

She needed Vision. She missed him, and she needed him, and she was seriously debating returning to America just to find him. Would it be better to brave being caught and arrested and possibly find some peace, or hide herself away and slowly lose her mind?

Vision knew how much she depended on him. If only he would find her, everything would be okay. She wondered if he even wanted to, or if things between them had changed forever. That was the thought that gave her pause, made her truly reconsider the act of returning to a country that hated her. It would all be in vain if he had stopped caring, and she didn't know how to tell.

He had apologized at the airport, and so did she, but he hadn't sought her out since, and she had thought he would have. He understood her need. Didn't he want to help her?

More than that, didn't he want to be with her?

Their closeness of minds had bred a closeness of hearts, and somewhere along the line their friendship had morphed into something more. Neither had acted on it, not really, only innocent flirtation and kind acts, like making paprikash to lift her spirits. They didn't acknowledge it openly, but they both felt it. It was impossible to hide, as often as their minds touched. They were very good at pretending that they hadn't glimpsed the other's most private thoughts, though, and so they danced around the subject and settled for long looks and subtle touches.

She thought their feelings for each other would've meant enough to Vision for him to seek her out. Easier for him to do so than for her, but she had yet to hear from him, had not had any news about him at all. The frustration wasn't helping her maintain her fragile hold on her sanity.

She would give anything to have him back, to feel his strong arms around her as he offered her comfort from her nightmares, to hear his smooth voice once more, to be able to feel his calming presence next to her. She wanted her friend back. She ached for what they could have been.

Vision could find her if he wanted to. He could do anything. She believed that with all her heart. It's not even like they were trying very hard to hide, staying here in Wakanda for this long, so now her heart was breaking, a little more with every passing day. The day was coming very soon when they would need to leave the relative safety of Wakanda and scatter to the winds, which would make it even harder for Vision if he eventually decided he wanted to look for her. She couldn't help but hope he was looking.

Soon enough she was going to be on the run again, alone, and she wanted Vision back, but all she had right now were memories, and an empty place at her side where he should be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Love Me Like You Do" 

Chapter Two

by darthelwig 

* * *

*** I own nothing. I'm just having fun. *** 

* * *

Vision thought of Wanda often. Dwelled on thoughts of her, to be perfectly honest. She haunted him. He missed her.

The world around him seemed rather colorless and drab without her near, without the swirling, restless touch of her mind against his own. She was always so bright, so full of light and color and energy. The hours seemed to crawl without her, each minute an eternity of loneliness. He had always been aware of how pleasant her mind felt against his own, but now he realized how much he had grown to depend on her brilliance. He felt so much more alive when he was with her. She brought out his very humanity.

He had, perhaps, begun to think of himself as human too much, had allowed himself the luxury of embracing the strange emotions he'd felt bubbling forth inside of him, but those things were not meant for a being like him. Synthetic. False. A poor replica of the beauty that was humanity. He had made a grave mistake during the fight at the airport, and it had resulted in permanent injury to someone he considered a friend. Colonel Rhodes didn't seem to blame him, but Vision blamed himself. It would not have happened if he had been focused on the task at hand rather than the woman at his feet.

Wanda. He still couldn't get her off his mind. He was worried about her. He wondered if she was safe now, and fretted over her mental state. She had needed him before. Had she found someone else she could lean on when the voices in her head became too much to handle? She needed someone who could be a steadying influence on her mind, and while he hoped she had found that for herself so that she had the support she needed, he couldn't help the pang of jealousy that accompanied the thought. He had been her safe place, and he missed that.

He would seek her out in a heartbeat if he knew she wanted to see him again. He yearned to be close to her, to feel the gentle warmth of her thoughts once more. More than that, he longed for her company. His feelings for her, as he had discovered, ran deep and true. He loved her, as strange as that sounded coming from a being such as himself. He could repress his feelings all he wanted, pretend for the world and lie to himself, but the truth remained. She was firmly in his heart, and he strongly suspected she would always be there, from now until the day of his demise.

He missed her so much, but he had already been told to stay away.

He had sought her out after Captain Rogers broke their teammates out of the Raft, wanting to reassure himself that she was alright. He had found them in Wakanda, which hadn't been difficult to do, to be perfectly honest. That in itself has concerned him. They were far too easy to locate. However, his true concern had been checking on Wanda, and Captain Rogers had not allowed him to do so.

 _"You've done enough to her," Captain Rogers said. "She doesn't need you making things worse again."_

 _"I assure you, Captain. I have no intention of harming Miss Maximoff. I simply wish to speak with her."_

 _"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Clint said, angry. "She doesn't need or want you around. Pretty sure she made that clear when she put you through the ground."_

 _"Wanda and I-"_

 _"Wanda doesn't want you bothering her," Clint cut him off. "She isn't gonna want to see the guy who tried to keep her under lock and key, and it's better for her mental health if you just stay away."_

Vision could barely believe what he was hearing, but both Clint and Captain Rogers had been firm about it. They were not going to allow him to see Wanda, and she had no desire to speak to him again. Hearing that had crushed something inside of him, and he had left quietly, assuring them he would not return. He had kept that promise, as difficult as it was.

He would give anything for a chance to make things up to her, to make things right between them. He felt adrift without the security and warmth of her affection. The Avengers facility was the only place he had ever dwelled, but he couldn't call it a home without her there. She was his home, and he was desperately homesick.


	3. Chapter 3

"Love Me Like You Do" 

Chapter Three

By darthelwig 

* * *

*** I own nothing. I'm just having fun. *** 

* * *

There was something wrong.

She could feel an intensity in the air, a sense of urgency. It set her heart racing. She felt jittery and tense and a little bit paranoid, as if she could feel eyes following her. She decided to follow the feelings to their source, and stopped in shock.

"Vision?"

There he stood, talking to Steve, their conversation abruptly cut off when he saw her. Steve looked stressed and unhappy, but Wanda only had eyes for Vision. She had missed him so much. Seeing him again after all this time was surreal. She had forgotten how absolutely stunning he looked, and the smooth, rich tones of his voice. Her memory hadn't done him justice. He was always so much more than she expected, and he was staring at her, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"Wanda," he said, his voice soft and filled with an emotion she was afraid to examine too closely at the moment. They might have stood there staring at each other for hours if Steve hadn't cleared his throat and given Vision a stern look.

"Remember why you're here," he said, his voice and expression stony. Vision viably collected himself and regained his somewhat cool composure. Wanda was suddenly very confused. She didn't understand the hostility she was sensing from Steve. He and Vision had always had a good working relationship, even if Steve hadn't really known how to relate to Vision on a more personal level. He had never been quite comfortable with the idea of a synthetic person, or android, as Steve called him, but this was something more.

"What's going on?" she asked. She knew Steve understood her question, but he chose to misinterpret it.

"We've been compromised. We have to leave sooner than expected, like immediately. Gather up whatever you want to take with you. As soon as everyone's ready, we're gonna head out."

"What is Vision doing here?" she asked, her mind still trying to process what was going on.

"I brought the news myself," Vision said, his gaze softening as he looked at her. "Our channels of communication are being monitored, but it is a great deal more difficult for them to track my movements. We are not sure where the government got their information, but it is very thorough. The source is someone close. They could be here at any time. You must leave as soon as possible."

Wanda felt horror growing inside her. She couldn't go back to the Raft. She couldn't be locked up like that again. Vision seemed to sense her fear, and he smiled at her encouragingly.

"I will help you however I can. I will not let them take you again, Wanda." That was what she needed to hear. His pledge warmed her heart and got her moving. She nodded at him and almost raced back to her room, ignoring the look Steve gave her as she left. Whatever his problem was, she couldn't deal with it right now.

It didn't take long to pack up her meager belongings. She only had a few changes of clothes, really, and some jewelry she'd collected. Everything else, the few books she had found, could be left behind. As she knew from personal experience, the less you had to carry, the better. Living lightly was the key to living in uncertainty. It has been this way for her and Pietro for many years after their parents had died.

Still, as little as she'd had to pack, she was still the last one back to the common room where everyone else was waiting. Steve was talking to Sam and T'Challa, making plans, but Clint was scowling at Vision, with Scott standing nearby, looking uncomfortable.

"There you are. Come on. We're just about ready," Clint said, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her away from Vision.

"Wanda, may I have a word?" Vision asked. She could tell her was doing his best to look detached in front of the others. She'd seen him do this many times when he was wary of showing his true self to the team for one reason or another. She seemed to be the only person he was always comfortable with.

Wanda nodded, but Clint tightened his arm around her and shook his head. "We already made it clear you needed to back off," he said, gritting his teeth. Wanda stared at Clint, a horrible sinking feeling in her gut.

"What did you do?" she asked. Clint seemed to miss the dangerous note in her voice, though Scott took a few steps back, clearly wanting to distance himself from this whole situation.

"When he came sniffing around here before, Steve and I told him to leave you alone and not to come back. He's just gonna bring you down, and we don't want that for you." Clint was speaking to her, but his eyes never left Vision, whose face remained impassive.

Wanda could hardly believe what she was hearing. All this time she had believed that Vision didn't care anymore, that he didn't want to be with her, and that was the reason he didn't seek her out. Turns out he did, and her friends had made the decision for her to turn him away. She felt so betrayed and angry all of a sudden. All the heartache she had gone through, all for nothing. The man she loved, yes...loved, hadn't stopped caring about her.

She pulled away from Clint with an angry shrug. "I'm going to talk to Vision. You had no right to keep him from me." Clint looked a bit stunned as she took Vision's hand and led him out of the room, though she did feel the stab of concern from Steve as he noticed them leaving together. She ignored it, instead focusing on finding a room where she and Vision could speak privately.

They found a small sitting area a few rooms away, and she led him in, then turned abruptly and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug before he could say anything. He hugged her back gently, as he always had, and she allowed her mind to caress his. He welcomed her gladly, and she sighed with joy and relief as they connected once more.

"I've missed you so much, Vis," she said, her voice tight with unshed tears.

"I have missed you as well, Wanda. Very much. It is a great relief to know you did not intend to send me away. I was afraid I had lost you." This was the closest he had ever come to admitting he had feelings for her, and she smiled.

"I wished you were here every day. I can't believe they did that. I thought I was done with people making decisions for me." She sighed. "It's been hard without you," she admitted, "but I also just really missed your company." She took a step back and looked up into his eyes. The depth of emotion there took her breath away. Clearly, their time apart had had a major effect on him as well.

"I had to try to see you one more time before you disappeared," he said, stroking her hair.

"Now that you have me, what will you do with me?" she asked, teasingly.

Vision's gaze intensified, her humor disappearing before the utter sincerity he was projecting. "I will not let you go. I will keep you safe, and I will be with you as much as I can. I do not wish to leave you." His determination, and the way his arms tightened around her as he spoke, made her heart pound and set butterflies free in her stomach. "I must return to the Avengers facility, but I think I will dedicate myself to finding the fugitives. That will take a great deal of my time, and I will be traveling quite a lot."

"Oh, Vision," Wanda breathed, so pleased she couldn't even begin to express it, except to send her joy through their psychic link. He smiled brightly.

"Now, we really must hurry. I do not wish for them to find you here. The others are waiting."

"I don't particularly want to go with them, at this point," she said, frowning. "I trusted them, and they lied to me, and to you."

"Yes" he said, "but they can help, and we will not let them damage our relationship again." She noticed how he referred to what they had as a relationship rather than a friendship, another first, and was secretly pleased. She wanted this. She wanted to embrace the feelings between them. She was done fighting it, done pretending. Now wasn't the time, but soon. She wasn't going to wait very much longer.

"Okay," she said. "Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

"Love Me Like You Do" 

Chapter Four

By darthelwig 

* * *

*** I own nothing. I'm just having fun. ***

* * *

It was a long damn plane ride. They had made it away from Wakanda alright, T'Challa wishing them all well, no sign of government forces on the horizon. It had been eerie, in a way. There was a sense of carefully controlled panic underlying everything they did, but with no apparent cause. Their surroundings had remained the same peaceful, beautiful scenery as always. The dichotomy put Wanda on edge, rubbing her nerves raw even with Vision's calming presence.

She forced herself to stay present instead of losing herself in the peaceful embrace of Vision's mind. She settled for gentle brushes of their minds against each other and her fingers finding and tangling with his.

"So where are we all going?" Scott asked, the first to breach the silence on the jet.

"Well, now that we're in the air, we can talk about that," Steve said. "We'll drop everyone where we can, and go our separate ways from there. For obvious reasons, it's best if we don't know each other's destinations." There were nods all around. "We have to drop you someplace that isn't going to draw a lot of attention. What are you thinking?"

"I was sorta thinking of someplace close to California. I want to check in on Cassie."

"That's not a good idea, man. That's exactly what they'll be looking for," Sam said. "You're just gonna draw attention to your family."

Scott looked pissed for the first time since Wanda had known him. "I want to see my daughter," he said. "I know how to stay off the grid, okay? I've got friends that can help me, but I want to see my little girl, and it's really not your decision." He stared Sam down, silently daring him to argue, but Sam just raised a hand in surrender.

"Sorry, Tic Tac. I was just concerned," he said. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I wouldn't wanna be away from my kid either." Scott seemed mollified.

"No problem," Scott said ruefully. "I'm just worried about her. I miss her. Sorry I overreacted." He offered Sam a small smile, and things were right between them again.

"We're all feeling the stress," Steve said. "We'll drop you there, Scott. You're right. It's your choice."

"I'm gonna get my family," Clint said. "We'll have to leave the farm, but need to get them out of there. I can handle that, though. I've still got some connections." He glanced at Wanda. "I was thinking you should come with me, Wanda. It's safer for you to be with one of us."

If he had asked her to go with him before she found out they lied to Vision about her, she might have considered it. As it was, he was lucky she didn't laugh in his face.

"I'm not going with you, Clint. I don't need taken care of. I'm not a child," she said coldly. "And I do not wish to be left in America. I will be going to Europe. Anywhere there will be easier for me to disappear in than the United States. I stick out too much there."

Clint looked like he wanted to argue, but it was Steve who objected first.

"We're just trying to help you, Wanda. No one thinks you're a kid, but you've got no experience with this. We just want to make sure you're safe."

"If I am not a child, why did you decide for me that I was not to see Vision? It seems to me that you think I am not an adult, who has taken care of herself for many years. Pietro- Pietro and I, we were on our own at ten years old. I know how to survive, perhaps better than you." She couldn't help how angry she sounded. She couldn't hold it all back, not after feeling so betrayed. "I will not be going with any of you. I would prefer to be on my own."

"You mean you'd rather be with _Vision_ ," Clint spat. "The guy who locked you up."

" _Yes._ I would rather be with Vision, though mark my words, Clint. I do not need to be coddled, and I refuse to be treated like a child. Vision has never treated me in such a way. He is my friend, and he was yours, so I do not understand this aversion you have to him, but you need to get over it. Your anger is misdirected. He had done nothing to deserve it." Silence met her words, and she rubbed her temples as the anger and resentment in the jet began to give her a headache.

The rest of their plans were made without Wanda's input. She didn't really care. She'd made her wishes known. What the others decided to do really made no difference to her, especially since they would not be remaining at the drop off points. She wouldn't know where they had gone, so it didn't matter what she learned right now.

She spent her time immersed in Vision's mind. He welcomed her with open arms, and she sank into that mental embrace with quiet relief. His essence washed over her like a wave, and she floated amidst the calm of his thoughts. Still waters ran deep, though, and she was aware of how shallowly she penetrated his consciousness. There were thoughts and ideas beneath, things she couldn't sense. She was curious, but would not pry. She refused to violate the sanctity of his mind that way. She trusted there was nothing in the depths that would hurt her. He was Vision. Her friend, her love. She was safe with him.

It seemed like forever before they finally dropped Scott off, and he waved goodbye as the doors shut and they left him to his own devices. Wanda was sorry see him go. He was a gentle soul, full of good humor and positivity, and a relaxing person to be around. She hoped they would meet again one day, under better circumstances.

From there, it was a relatively short hop to Clint's farm. Laura and the kids were overjoyed to see him, and Wanda felt a momentary pang of longing for her family. She was used to dealing with that pain, though, so she could allow it to melt away in the face of Clint's happiness.

"Look, I'm sorry about before," he told Wanda before he left. He hugged her tightly, and she returned the gesture. Her anger had faded, and in its place was sadness at losing another person she had become close to. "I love you, kiddo. And yeah, I'm always gonna call you that." He smiled at her, and she slapped him lightly on the arm, but she couldn't bring herself to be offended by his term of endearment. "Just take care of yourself out there. If you need me, call this number." He handed her a slip of paper, and she tucked it into her pocket. "Emergencies only, but I'm here for you. Okay?"

She nodded, tearing up. "I love you, old man." She smiled through her tears. "Stay safe."

"Don't worry. Laura will keep me out of trouble," he said, smiling. He let go of her to turn to Vision, who was standing quietly next to her. "You watch out for her," he said. "She needs to be your priority." His voice was harsh, but his expression was worried, not angry.

"Nothing is more important to me than Wanda's safety and happiness," Vision said, nodding his head in acknowledgment of Clint's warning.

"I guess that's all I can ask," Clint said reluctantly. He exited the jet and gave a jaunty wave before scooping up Lila and putting an arm around Cooper's shoulders as he walked away. Wanda already missed him, as infuriating as he could be. After all they'd been through, their family was still falling apart. Vision put his arm around her, and she accepted the comfort of his embrace.

"We're gonna take you next, Wanda," Steve said.

"Why did we not drop me off first?" Wanda asked. "It would have been closer."

"For one thing, it works with our flight plan considering where Sam and I are gonna end up, so it's not really that far out of our way. And Clint was really worried about Laura and the kids. The longer they stay at the farm, the more danger they're in. I didn't think you'd mind waiting a bit."

"I don't mind," she said quickly. "It was just a curious thing. This makes sense, though. Laura is defenseless should they come for her."

"Not completely defenseless," Steve said. "That woman is surprisingly vicious when she needs to be, and the farm has a few surprises in store for unwanted guests."

"That isn't surprising. Remember, Captain. Females will do anything to protect their young," she said.

"Please, Wanda. Don't call me Captain. I'm not that guy anymore." He sounded sad, but also perhaps a touch relieved. She could understand that. It must feel good to be out from under the burden of his Captain America persona for the first time since he'd taken it up.

"Alright, Steve. I apologize," she said, smiling kindly.

"Thanks," he said, moving into the pilot seat. She looked at Sam, who was sitting by himself to one side,

"Are you okay, Sam?" she asked. He looked over and gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah, Red. I'm good. Just not looking forward to being on my own, y'know? Gonna be lonely without you guys bugging me." Her heart went out to him.

"It won't be forever, Sam. We will see each other again." She hoped, anyway.

"Yeah, its only for a little while, right? No big deal." His smile seemed a little more genuine now, and she felt better. Sam was a kind man. She hated to see him upset. "Get some sleep, Red. It's a long trip to where you're going." Sam settled himself back down into his seat and closed his eyes, and Wanda turned her gaze to Vision.

"Vis, how will you stay with me? You're very...noticeable." She hadn't given much thought to this before, too excited at the thought of being with him to consider the logistics of it. He smoothed his fingers over her hair.

"I have been working on a solution to that problem, and believe I have come up with something that will work. Would you like to see?"

"Of course," she said.

Vision closed his eyes for a moment in concentration, and she gasped as his appearance began to change. His beautiful, vibranium-laced red skin was replaced with a pale, human skin tone. He grew hair, blonde and soft-looking. The Mind Stone was no longer visible, and when he opened his eyes again, they were a piercing blue, without the mechanical movements in them that she was used to.

Wanda reached hesitant fingers up to touch his face, tracing them over his jaw as if to make sure he was still real.

"How?" she asked, incredulously.

"The Mind Stone allows me to manipulate my own synthetic material," he explained, looking somewhat bashful. "It is similar to how I create my clothing, and was a simple thing once I realized I could do it. The difficulty is in getting the details correct. Human bodies are such amazing constructs."

"It's amazing," she breathed, running her fingertips through his hair. Vision held still, allowing her to explore him to her content.

"I take it you approve of my disguise," he said softly. His voice was teasing, but the sense she got from him was of sadness. Startled, Wanda looked at him, briefly exploring his emotions through their link.

"I approve of it," she said slowly," because it will allow us to be together, but you are quite handsome either way, my Vision." She stroked her fingers over his jaw once more. "I think I prefer the red, though. It's my favorite color, after all," she said, grinning flirtatiously. She could feel the way Vision's feelings changed at her words, his happiness returning as he realized she liked him exactly as he was.

"Thank you, Wanda," he whispered, letting his form change back to his original appearance. Wanda leaned against his arm and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to try to sleep," she said. "Wake me when we get close?"

"Of course," Vision said, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer. She sighed and settled against him, letting his presence, both physical and mental, soothe her into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Love Me Like You Do" 

Chapter Five

By darthelwig 

* * *

***I own nothing. I'm just having fun. ***

* * *

Barcelona was supposedly very beautiful. That's why she chose it. A beautiful place to get lost in.

Steve had been extremely reluctant to leave them in a country where she didn't speak the native languages, but Wanda had shrugged off his concerns. Vision would be able to handle most of their interactions, and what he couldn't, he could translate for her via their psychic link. Not to mention that her powers allowed her to understand and learn foreign languages much more easily than it was for most people. It helped when you could peer directly into people's heads to see what they were saying.

"The first place they will look is somewhere I am comfortable. Why would I make their search easier?" she said angrily, fed up with arguing.

So Steve had caved, finally, and allowed her to depart, with Vision in tow. The fact she had to be allowed to leave rubbed her the wrong way, but she had wished Steve and Sam both safe journeys and given them each a warm hug. Leaving them behind was bittersweet. It felt good to be free of the Avengers again, and the responsibilities that came with, but they had become her family and she would miss them, even Steve's occasionally overbearing attempts at protecting her.

They had set the jet down a goodly distance away from the city so as not to be seen, and it took Vision and Wanda half a day on foot to reach even the outskirts. He had offered to fly them closer, but she feared being spotted, so they did it the slow way. Her feet hurt by the time they reached the city proper, and she couldn't wait to find a place to rest. Vision had kindly volunteered to carry her backpack of clothing, so she hadn't had to deal with that, but it was somewhat annoying to see him look so refreshed and casual and beautiful when she felt so sweaty and sore.

"I'm out of shape," she complained. "Should've been working out more. Natasha would have my head." She gave him a rueful smile.

"Perhaps we can work on that," Vision said, smiling. "A few more miles might be helpful."

"Don't even think about it! I just wanna find someplace to shower and relax. We have enough money to get a hotel. Any suggestions?"

"A few. This way," he said, guiding her with a light touch on her elbow. "There should be a reputable establishment a few blocks down."

"You make an excellent travel companion," she said, reaching for his hand. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Vis." She said it lightly, but was completely serious, and let him feel that through their bond. He kept her sane, happy. Without him, she feared this parting of the ways from the others would've crushed her. Her loneliness would've been overwhelming. She would've been truly alone, a state she had never been in before. Even after Pietro died, she had Vision and the others to support her through it. She had no idea how to live completely alone.

"You would probably have gone with one of the others," Vision pointed out gently. "They did offer. They would have cared for you."

"I don't think I'd have wanted that, truthfully. I need time to be myself again, instead of trying to fulfill everyone's expectations of who I should be. I don't always do what's best for me." She smiled wryly.

"That's a very human failing," Vision said kindly, a bit of amusement in his voice.

"True. Point is, Vision, I don't know what I would do without you. You've made it possible for me to do this for myself, and you just make me happy. You're very good company, you know." His smile widened, but they spent the rest of their walk just admiring the city around them, it's beauty enhanced by the soft light of sunset.

Vision's disguise was perfect, easily fooling the people they encountered at the hotel. He was very proud of himself. Wanda had feared the hotel would be booked, but they were in luck, and she could allow herself to just relax and smile indulgently at his obvious pleasure.

The first thing Wanda did was shower. Vision took the opportunity to order food for her, and it arrived shortly after she emerged from the bathroom, toweling her long hair dry. She could feel his eyes following her, and goosebumps covered her skin. Maybe it was her imagination, but his gaze felt more intense, more focused, than usual. It was...stimulating. She barely tasted whatever it was she was eating, and couldn't remember afterwards what it was, only that she was grateful he had taken the initiative to order it for her.

She settled herself on the bed, legs crossed, and motioned for Vision to sit in front of her. He did so gingerly, mimicking her pose.

"Take off that costume, and let's talk," she said, smiling. Vision ducked his head and allowed his disguise to melt away, revealing his true face to her admiring eyes.

"Better?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Much. Now, what am I gonna do?," she said, taking his hands in hers and threading her fingers through his. He looked surprised by her question.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You are meant to be in hiding. We are going to keep you off the radar of any forces seeking you out."

"Yes," she said, "but what else?"

"I am afraid I do not understand the question." His brow was furrowed, mouth twisted down in a frown. Wanda considered how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"I only have so much money, Vis. I will need more in order to support myself. I do not want to go so far off the radar that I am homeless again." She sighed. "I need a job. I must learn the language so I can get one. Will you help me? It'll be faster if you do. I was hoping you would have some job recommendations as well, since you have access to so much information about the area."

"Of course I will help you, Wanda, but I have to say this is not a good idea. You need to stay mobile." She reached up to soothe the worry from his face. His jaw was tense under her fingers. "Did they not provide you with any funds?"

"Well, they gave me some money to get started, but I didn't want to ask for more. Clint has his own emergency money saved up, I'm sure, and Scott has friends in California. I'm not sure what Steve and Sam are doing, but I have no money of my own. The Avengers paid for everything I needed." She shrugged. "I had no bank account, no identification. I am not a United States citizen, and my records were destroyed in Sokovia. I was never granted a visa. If not for my powers, I would not even exist." She kept her face as neutral as possible, but knew Vision could feel her sadness. She hadn't severed their connection since establishing it upon seeing him again. It felt better to have his mind close, even if she regretted some of the things he was picking up from her. She could feel his indignation at what she told him.

"How did this happen? This was a horrible oversight," he said, voice betraying his horror at her situation.

"I was stupid," she said. "As an Avenger, I needed none of that, and I trusted things to always be that way. I should have pushed, but I didn't." The blame was hers. She knew that.

"Captain Rogers should have assisted you with this. As leader of the Avengers, it was his duty and responsibility to see to it you had everything you needed." Vision sounded angry, and she gripped his fingers more tightly.

"It's not his fault, Vis, and I am not his responsibility. I will take care of myself. I just need to figure out what I'm doing. I didn't want to ask for anyone's help with money, though maybe I should have, because I didn't want to end up with them being even more overprotective than they already are. You saw the fight it took just to get Steve to let me off the jet here."

"You must stay on the move," Vision said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Staying in one place for too long will invite trouble." He gaze turned thoughtful, and she let him think in peace, content to just rub her thumb in circles over the back of his hand.

"I will be able to provide you with funds," he said, finally. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head, but he cut her off before she could say anything. It was such an uncharacteristic thing for him to do that she shut her mouth and listened. "You will allow me to assist you. I want to do this, Wanda. Please. It is the only way I will feel safe leaving you when I need to."

She couldn't resist his pleading face, his worried eyes. Her pride warred with the warmth in her chest at his obvious caring for her, but pride was a poor match against love. She felt her resistance melting away.

"Alright," she said. "I don't like it, but...okay." His sheer relief made her feel better about her choice. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, his devotion to her plain on his face and shining forth from his mind.

Wanda leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Vision froze, startled. If she hadn't been connected to his mind, she might've thought he was rejecting her, but she could sense the truth. He just didn't know how to respond. They had never taken this step before. They hadn't even acknowledged the true depth of their feelings for each other yet. She pulled away and put her fingers to his lips.

"It's okay, Vis. You don't have to say or do anything right now. We can take this slow. Okay?" He nodded, and she sat back. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep. It's been a long day." Her statement was punctuated with a yawn, and Vision chuckled.

"Sleep, Wanda. I will watch over you. I have to leave in the morning, though, and I may be gone for a few days. Will you be alright without me? I hate to leave so soon."

She sighed. "I knew we would have to part sometimes. I hate it, but I'll be okay, I guess. I'll just keep my head down and work on learning the languages. I'll miss you so much, though. I just got you back," she said, climbing under the covers. The loneliness radiating from her made Vision's chest hurt.

"I will be back as soon as possible. There are arrangements I need to make, but I will return to you soon, Wanda. I promise. I would much rather remain here with you."

"Hold me?" she asked, her voice small.

"Of course," he said, moving to get under the blankets with her. He wrapped an arm around her and she cuddled up to him.

"I need you, Vision," she whispered.

"I need you too," he said just as softly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Love Me Like You Do"

Chapter Six

By darthelwig

* * *

Vision absolutely hated leaving the next morning. It felt wrong. It didn't matter that he knew it had to happen, that he had to return to the Avengers facility and pretend his entire world hadn't just changed for the better. He just wanted to be with Wanda. She looked so beautiful in the early morning sunlight, her hair a mess and her eyelids still heavy with sleep, that his resolve to return to the Avengers compound had wavered. It was only by reminding himself why he had to return there that he managed to make himself go.

Wanda had given him a kiss on the cheek before he left. Though she had expressed her affection for him in that way a few times in the past, this kiss had felt so much more intimate than the others. He wasn't sure if it was the way her lips had lingered just the slightest bit longer than necessary, or perhaps the fact she was still warm and rumpled from sleep. He didn't know why there was a difference, only that he felt it, and knew she had as well.

He was still feeling the effects. He felt lighter, more buoyant, as if he could float away to the stars in his happiness. He had already checked his density and discovered no anomalies, so he knew this to be entirely due to Wanda. Her touch, it seemed, was a powerful thing. He could only wonder what it would be like to experience other touches with her, like perhaps that of a lover. The thought brought a rush of heat to his face.

The worst moment of their parting had been the second their minds had separated. He'd gotten so used to her being there, the sense of her mind pressed so close to his own, that when the distance became too great and she was gone, it was disorienting. They had not held such continuous contact before, but since their reunion Wanda had been loath to let go of their connection, so it had remained. It had been a comfort to him, and being without her in his mind again was off putting.

He soldiered on, moving as quickly as he could. The faster he got back to New York, the faster he could return to where he truly wanted to be.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and he spent most of it considering places he would like to take Wanda while they were in Barcelona. There were a number of things she might find interesting, and he wished to show them to her.

The first thing Vision did upon his return was find Tony, who was, unsurprisingly, tinkering with some sort of new project. He barely looked up when Vision walked into the room, his focus narrowed down to the machinery in front of him.

"Mr. Stark, are you in need of any assistance?" Vision asked, peering curiously at the seemingly random mess of parts on the table.

"I got this," Tony said, eyes still on his work. Vision stood there awkwardly as silence stretched out between them, and he tried to decide the best way to ask for what he needed.

"You know," Tony said, startling Vision from his thoughts, "Ross sent some people to Wakanda after he got that tip about Rogers and the gang being holed up there. T'Challa wouldn't let them in the front door, but some of the people they spoke to around the place said Rogers and the rest had been there, but left abruptly before Ross' forces arrived. Ross is pissed because he can't touch T'Challa without setting off a major international shit storm." Tony sounded detached and disinterested, but Vision knew better than to believe that.

"Kinda lucky, don't you think, that Rogers would get everyone out of there right before the government came to nab them?" Tony raised his head and looked Vision square in the eyes. "I don't suppose you'd know anything about that?" he asked.

"No. I do not," Vision said stiffly, and Tony snorted.

"You're a terrible liar. You'd think, being my creation and all, that you'd have picked up a thing or two. I'm so disappointed." He gave Vision a piercing look. "Seriously, though. Don't try to lie to Ross or his people. You suck at it."

"I will be sure to avoid any situations where that need may arise," Vision said calmly.

"Good. So tell me. Did you even consider the possible consequences at all before you headed over there to warn your girlfriend?"

Vision considered Tony for a moment before answering, knowing this was important.

"I could not allow him to apprehend our friends. I knew he would find them in Wakanda when he arrived, so I went there immediately to warn Captain Rogers of the situation." He paused. "And she is not my girlfriend."

"Well, then you're doing something wrong, son," Tony shook his head and chuckled. "I can't believe you're already old enough to start running around with girls. I suppose we're gonna have to have the talk, or are we past that point already? I hope you're being safe-"

"Enough," Vision said firmly, but kindly. "I must know if you will be reporting this breach to Secretary Ross."

"Of course not," Tony said, rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't wanna see any more of my friends locked up, and that includes you. Hell, I'm not even sure what they'd do to you. I mean, after what they did to Wanda, I can only imagine what they'd have in store for a mandroid."

"What do you mean 'What they did to Wanda'?" Vision asked, alarmed. She hadn't made mention of anything during their time together, but then again, their time had been dedicated to other things, like finding a safe place to go. Tony winced, mentally kicking himself.

"I thought she would've told you. They had her heavily restrained, a straight jacket to immobilize her arms and a shock collar to keep her in line." The memory of that would be with Tony forever.

"No. She did not mention this," Vision said. He thought back to his conversation with Captain Rogers and Clint when he first went to seek Wanda out in Wakanda, and how protective they had been. If he had only known what she had gone through, and the state she must have been in afterwards... He could only imagine what that had done to her. He wished he had fought harder to see her, to be there for her. He had left her to deal with that trauma on her own, and he didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive himself for that.

"Well, I'm guessing she's doing better by now, right?" Tony said cautiously.

"Yes. Yes, she is doing well at the moment," Vision said. "That brings me to a matter I need your assistance with."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Tony asked. He picked up some scrap from the table to examine it, and Vision shifted nervously. He hadn't realized this would be quite so difficult to say.

"I was hoping you would be willing to allow me access to the accounts." Tony stared at him, and Vision fidgeted even more.

"Why do you want access to my money?" Tony asked. He didn't sound angry or offended, just curious and a bit surprised. Vision decided he needed to be completely honest. It was the only way to make this easier.

"Wanda has no money of her own, and neither have I, but she needs funds in order to remain on the run."

"Why don't you just get into her bank account? I know you can do it." Tony said, but was taken aback by the sudden anger on Vision's face.

"Because she had no account, and nothing to put in it. The Avengers purchased everything, making having funds of her own unnecessary. And even if she had wanted to, she could not have opened a bank account, as no one thought to make sure she had some sort of identification. She did not even have a visa, and was living in the US illegally, for all intents and purposes." Guilt crossed Tony's face, and Vision closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself.

"I apologize," he said. "I do not mean to imply I find you responsible for this. I do not. I am simply unhappy with the current situation."

"Don't worry about it." Tony shrugged. "Alright, look. I'll grant you access, and you can use whatever you need. It's the least I can do for her. Maybe one day she'll even forgive me."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Vision was so relieved. This had been his only option for obtaining the money he needed. "I will probably be gone quite a bit now," he said, hesitating slightly.

"Just do me a favor, robo-son," Tony said. "Be careful. I'll cover for you as much as I can, but if Ross finds out about this, we're both screwed."

"I will be cautious," Vision assured him. "If questioned, I plan on saying I have been looking for Captain Rogers and the others."

"Good excuse as any," Tony said, nodding. "Now, you need me for anything else?" he asked, attention once again on the machinery in front of him.

"No, Mr. Stark. Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. Don't."

Vision smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Love Me Like You Do"

Chapter Seven

By darthelwig

* * *

Wanda tried not to mope.

It was so hard to be apart from Vision now that she'd had him back. She thought she would be prepared for this, knowing there would be times he would have to leave, but she'd been kidding herself. There was no way to prepare for losing your best friend, and the keeper of your heart, all over again.

Yes, she knew it was only for a little while, but that didn't make it any easier.

She'd stretched herself out as he left, kept their minds connected for as long as she could. It had almost felt like a physical blow when he finally moved too far out of range. She wished she were stronger, strong enough to hold onto his touch no matter where he went. Unfortunately, that seemed an impossibility.

She spent her first day alone wandering the surrounding area, getting a feel for the city and its people. As her legs stretched, so did her mind, and she began to pick up bits of the language from here and there. She wanted to have a head start on the language when Vision returned.

She marveled at the beauty around her, so different from anything she had ever known before. This wasn't the flashy bustle of New York, the dirty streets of Sokovia, or the powerful majesty of the Wakandan jungle. She reveled in the freedom of being anonymous, just another face exploring the city.

Wanda steered clear of any obvious tourist traps or popular visitor destinations. She didn't want to risk being captured on camera, and the idea of being trapped in a crowd made her nervous. She wanted to be able to see her enemies coming. Besides, that sort of play-for-the-people thing had never interested her. She didn't want to see people put on a show for the tourists. She wanted reality, especially now that she could so easily see behind the facades.

Each day Vision was gone was spent walking in a different direction, her mind reaching out around her to ensure her continued safety and connect with the beating pulse of the city around her. It did a very good job of keeping her distracted from thoughts of missing him.

It was four days before he returned. Wanda had settled into a routine, go out in the morning after breakfast, return in the early evening, or whenever the press of minds around her became too much, and have dinner. Spend almost the entirety of the day outside exhausting herself.

She opened the door to her room and there he was, perched on the end of the bed, still in his human disguise. Wanda gasped, but was already moving towards him, and he stood to capture her in his arms. She clutched him tightly to her, pressing her face against his chest and breathing in the clean scent of him. Vision stroked her hair and held her close, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment and extending her mind out to his.

"I missed you," she said, throat tight with emotion as their connection was reestablished.

"And I you," Vision replied gently. She loosened her hold on him enough to look into his face, and his eyes as he gazed at her were full of longing, a deep yearning she could sense through their link. She was glad for his arms around her, because she went weak in the knees.

"How was your trip?" she asked, trying to get a grip on herself. She had promised him she would take things slow. She was going to hold to the promise, damn it, no matter how tempting he might be, or how innocently inviting he was being. Vision was still new to the world in so many ways. She didn't want to rush him into anything.

Vision raised an eyebrow at what he was picking up from her mind, but was kind enough not to mention it.

"It was fairly uneventful," he said. "My story is in place. Mr. Stark will be aiding me." Wanda wrinkled her nose at the name.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" she asked. She had very little faith in Tony Stark's character to begin with, and after he had Vision try to keep her locked away, she was just done with him. His tendency to decide what was best for people grated on her. Steve and Clint had developed a bad habit of doing that as well. What was with all these men?

"I am sure we can trust him," Vision said. "I would not risk your well being otherwise." He hesitated before he spoke again. "Mr. Stark is providing the funds for you to remain on the run."

"What?" she said, her voice flat. "You can't be serious."

"He wishes to help you. He hopes that one day your relationship with him will improve."

Wanda pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "No. I thought _you_ were helping me. I don't know how. But I will not take Tony Stark's charity, and he cannot buy my goodwill!"

"Wanda, that is not what he is trying to do. He simply wishes to help you. Yes, he hopes that one day you will no longer hate him, but there are no strings attached to this money. I would never do that to you." Vision's utter sincerity burned through her indignation. She sighed.

"I know you wouldn't, Vis, and I don't _hate_ him. I don't like him, but I don't hate him anymore. You know that."

"Yes. I do, but he doesn't. It's not my place to have that conversation with him, but I hope one day you can tell him so yourself."

They stared at each other silently, letting the touch of their minds speak where words failed.

"Alright," Wanda sighed. "So Tony wants to help. I will accept. Are you happy now?" she asked, a smile taking the heat out of her words. Vision nodded.

"Ecstatic." He ran his hands over her arms, coaxing them to unfold, and she finally uncrossed her arms and accepted his embrace again. "There _is_ something we need to discuss."

"Do we have to? Can't we be done for now? Too much talking for one day," she whined into his chest, and Vision grinned despite himself.

"Yes, love. We really have to talk about this," he said. Wanda jerked back and looked at him in shock.

"Did you just call me 'love'?"

"I did." He looked suddenly uncertain. "Is that wrong?"

"No! No, it's perfect, actually," she said, blushing. "I like it." His answering smile was blinding, as was the joy radiating from his heart. "So, um, what were we talking about?" It was totally unfair how he could undo her so easily. The man was a menace.

Vision's entire demeanor changed, growing completely serious as he cradled her to him.

"Tony told me about the Raft."

That was definitely the last thing she had expected, and her entire body stiffened. She tried to pull away, but Vision held tight, refusing to let her.

"Wanda, please."

"I don't want to talk about this," she said coldly. She jerked away, and Vision let her go this time.

"Wanda, I had no idea what it was like for you there. Had I known, I would have done something. I swear this to you. I am so sorry you had to go through that, and I am terribly sorry that I was not there for you afterwards. I should have been there to help you." She felt his guilt and sorrow through their link, saw it in his eyes, and she couldn't be upset with him.

"Vis, I don't blame you for any of that. It wasn't your fault." She pulled his head down to her shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She held him there, her sensitive, tender hearted, naive love. "I'm okay," she whispered to him. "I'm okay." She rocked him slowly, projecting her love to him, and felt his shoulders start to shake. She felt dampness on her shoulder and realized Vision was _crying_.

"Vision, it's okay. I'm here. I'm okay." She kept repeating herself until he finally raised his head and looked at her, tears still evident on his face.

"It was not right. It was not humane. And I should have been there afterwards to comfort you when you needed it. I failed in every oath I made to you." His eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

"Listen to me, Vision." She cupped his face in her hands. "You have never failed me," she said fiercely. " _Never_. I don't want you feeling bad about this. If it's anyone's fault, it's Ross' for locking me up like that. It's mine for fighting in the first place. Hell, blame Steve and Clint for lying and telling you I didn't need you. You are innocent in this, Vis." She wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I didn't even know you could cry," she said softly.

"Neither did I," he replied.

"No more tears, my sweet Vision. You're here, we're together, and I'm not letting you go again."

"I will not allow you to be locked up like that again. Not if I can help it."

His face was so close, Wanda's gaze kept flicking to his lips. "I know you won't. I trust you, Vis. I've always trusted you."

"I love you, Wanda." His words were a breath on her lips, and she couldn't stop herself from closing the gap and kissing him tenderly. Her mind, her heart, was tangled in his. She was filled with his love.

Wanda was the one who broke the kiss. As chaste a kiss as if actually was, her breathing was slightly ragged and her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. His devotion was still pulsing at her through their link, scattering her thoughts.

"I have a gift for you," Vision said quietly.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she replied.

"I needed to get this for you." Vision went to the bed, reaching into a bag she'd been too distracted to notice before. "I know, given a choice, you would not have left these behind," he said softly, holding out his hand.

Wanda teared up when she saw what he held.

" _My pictures_ ," she whispered, hands coming up to cover her mouth. Her pictures. The few she had managed to collect of Pietro. Her last mementos of her brother, and Vision had taken the time to retrieve them for her. Vision was unprepared, and staggered a bit with the force of her body colliding with his as she hugged him hard against herself. Tears were flowing freely down her face, and she couldn't make her throat work, but she sent the full force of her gratitude directly from her mind to his, and he blinked at the ferocity of it.

Vision held her like she was the most precious treasure in the entire world, and when Wanda could find her voice again, she only had one thing to say.

"I love you so much."

Vision pressed his cheek to her hair and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Love Me Like You Do"

Chapter Eight

By darthelwig

* * *

Wanda and Vision spent a few more days in Barcelona before they decided it was time to move on, days spent in much needed healing. They hadn't had a real chance to just be together yet, not like they used to, and they both desired it. Their relationship had undergone some rapid and intense changes, and they both needed time to adjust.

It was strange, at first, letting herself be openly affectionate with Vision. It was one thing to hold him in private, where they had always tended to be more open with each other. It was another thing entirely to hold his hand in public, to have his arm around her shoulders where others could see, and for all of that to happen with him looking like a completely different person was a bit disconcerting.

She both loved and loathed the disguise. It was the only thing that made it possible for them to be together like this, and she was beyond grateful for that. Having him back had made her realize how very alone she'd felt without him, even when surrounded by their friends. Vision was the only one who ever really understood her, who she could relate to. They had come into the Avengers as completely foreign, unknown, slightly distrusted entities, and had bonded over their shared struggles to fit in. He had always been her shoulder to lean on, her confidant, and being separated from him had wounded her deeply. That wound was beginning to heal now that they were together again, and she had to be thankful that there was something that could allow them to do that.

Still, she couldn't help but resent the fact he had to use it at all. Her Vision was a marvel, a beautiful and wonderful being, and she hated that he had to change himself to better move through the world. She wished people could look past the differences and see the heart within, a heart that held no malice or hatred, only a deep compassion for life.

It felt almost wrong to have his arm around her when he looked so utterly human, like a betrayal of the man she loved, like she was holding on to someone else. She knew he didn't see it that way, but he barely resembled himself when in disguise, and she was having trouble adapting. When she had allowed herself to fantasize about the future, she'd always imagined him next to her with his alluring, unearthly beauty, his red skin contrasting against her own pale white as he held her hand or touched her. Being with him was her dream, but the reality of their situation had made complete fulfillment of that dream impossible for now. She would need to be patient and wait for the day when things changed and she could come out of the shadows.

If that day ever came. She refused to let herself dwell on that.

Vision didn't let her dwell on it either. Of course he knew when she was thinking along those lines, since she kept their link open constantly these days, and he refused to let her sink into negativity. He kept her busy, having her show him all the interesting places she had discovered on her walks. They also visited some of the more popular destinations, at his insistence. They walked the Gothic Quarter, with its buildings that dated back to medieval times. They watched the musical fountains at night. They visited La Sagrada Familia, awed by the majestic beauty of the church. They even spent some time walking along the beach, holding hands in the sunset.

As distractions went, it was pretty spectacular. They spent time talking, and acting like nothing more than a couple on vacation. Vision was attentive and considerate, and she loved watching his face as he took in the sights. He always had this look of awe, like he couldn't quite believe humans could've built such marvels. Watching his reactions to things made everything worth it.

Each night, they returned to their room and climbed into bed together. They didn't push to go any further physically than they already had, sticking to cuddling, and now the occasional chaste kiss. Wanda just reveled in lying in Vision's arms, their minds quietly communing. Only one thing could cast a shadow over their time together, and she brought it up on their last night.

She lay pressed against his side, her head pillowed on his chest and her arm draped across him. He had one arm cradling her to him, and she felt almost completely enveloped in his warmth.

"Vis?" she said, her voice startling in the peaceful quiet of the room, even as softly as she spoke. "When will you be leaving again?" He ran his fingers over her arm, his face neutral, and she tipped her chin to look at him.

"I will be leaving as soon as we get you settled in again. I must occasionally make myself seen in other parts of the world to show I am searching for you, Captain Rogers, and the others. I hope to return to you after that."

"You hope?" she asked, wishing she had something more concrete.

"I may need to return to New York to see Mr. Stark. It all depends on how effective this ruse has been. I will know more once I make contact with the outside world again."

"You make it sound like we're in a world all our own."

"In a sense, we are. Do you not feel it? Like we are in a bubble of happiness that exists outside the world where our troubles wait for us."

"Yes, I suppose I do," she said sadly, "but that makes it seem so much less real. Like a dream. I don't want this to be just some fantasy that I'm going to wake up from one day." Vision tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his eyes intense as he looked down at her, and sending butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"This is quite real, and you are everything I dream of, Wanda," he said softly as he wrapped his arms more firmly around her. Wanda blushed, and shifted to get a better look at him.

"You're a smooth talker," she said teasingly, trying her best to ignore the way his words affected her. It was difficult to do with him looking at her like he was, as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He looked at her with love written all over his face, and her body couldn't help but react.

And the radiance of his thoughts... If she wasn't careful, she would be lost in him.

She held back pretty well for all of thirty seconds, until he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, his eyes fixated on it, his own lips parted slightly in wonder. A shiver ran through her then, and she found herself drawn into him. The warm embers of attraction that always burned between them flared brighter, and they reached for each other at the same time, body, mind, and soul. As their emotions mingled and mixed, the intensity of their physical responses deepened, and gentle waves of arousal became a tidal wave of lust that threatened to sweep them both away.

They were moving too fast, way too fast, but it felt so good, and his hands were on her ass, gripping and squeezing, and she hadn't felt anything like this in such a long time, and never like _this_ , with this level of oh my god intensity, and she was moaning into his mouth, she was clutching at him, and she couldn't stop, but she needed to slow this down, she knew that, but god, she didn't want to, she wanted more and more and _more_...

And Wanda broke their kiss, breathing hard, slowly realizing she had somehow come to straddle his lap. His hands were still gripping her backside, and he was trailing kisses over her throat now, and she was finding it so damn hard to even think.

"Vis," she said, his name coming out in a breathy moan. "God." Wanda knew she had to put on the brakes right now or it would be too late. She would take everything he was so willing to give her, whether he was truly ready for this or not. She took a deep, shaky breath and cupped his face with both hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Vis, stop," she said, hating the words. She wanted him so badly, and she knew he wanted her too. It was torture to have him so close, yet not be able to really _have_ him, but this was happening all wrong. It was too much, too soon. She felt Vision's thoughts. For once, his mind seemed even more chaotic and loud than her own. He needed time, and he needed her to give him that time.

He looked at her, dazed, but with such utter trust and adoration that it gave her the strength to conquer her own raging libido.

"Wanda? What is wrong?"

"We are moving too quickly. It's time to slow it down. We don't need to rush, remember?" She took a deep breath and pressed her forehead to his, heedful of the Mind Stone. "I don't want to rush this." They stayed silent, just breathing each other in, and Wanda could feel Vision's mind righting itself, sorting the chaos back into orderly paths. His thoughts, still touched by lust, became calmer, more serene.

"I think I understand now how lust can make one stupid, as they say. It seems to have obliterated all my rational thought. My only thoughts were of you." He sounded awed, and Wanda giggled. She couldn't help it, and Vision smiled a bit bashfully.

"I do so love you, Vision." It was the first time she had said the words out loud, and her heart felt light.

"And I you," he said, his face and his mind filled with joy, and they laughed. This was them, and this was perfect, and they were happy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Love Me Like You Do"

Chapter Nine

By darthelwig

* * *

Three months. They kept up the cycle of separating and rejoining, moving from place to place, never staying in one location for more than a week at the absolute longest, Vision's frequent absences becoming a routine part of their lives. Neither particularly liked it, but they grew comfortable with how things were.

Maybe it was that comfort level that caused them to make a mistake somewhere along the line. Maybe someone recognized them. Maybe Ross just got lucky. Whatever it was, their peace was abruptly shattered by Ross' forces as they converged on the couple in an open square in Munich.

"Wanda Maximoff," came a voice over a loudspeaker as armed men pushed through the crowds. "You are ordered to surrender. Failure to comply will result in the use of deadly force."

Wanda and Vision were already on the move, and he took out two men with quick blows so they could escape the circle closing around them. Vision couldn't understand why Ross would come after them like this, in broad daylight, in a square full of people. His mind was spinning, running through possible scenarios as they sought to escape. He heard a couple of shots fired and Wanda ducked instinctively, but Vision grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

People were screaming now, running for safety and mindless in their panic. So close to it, Wanda was overwhelmed, her vulnerable mind blanking out in the blind fear of those around her. Vision could sense the turmoil in her, and he looked at her, startled, but she didn't seem to be aware of him. She didn't seem to be aware of anything around them. Her eyes were unfocused and her movements were becoming jerky and disjointed.

Vision picked her up and continued running. He could have easily flown them out of the crowd, but he and Wanda had discussed this before. He was unrecognizable in his disguise, and it was best that way. If they were discovered, no one would be able to trace him back to Tony and make any trouble for anyone else. So he couldn't blow his cover. He had to stay on the ground if possible.

He shook Wanda a bit, trying to rouse her. He spent what concentration he could afford trying to pierce the haze around her mind. It seemed to be working, after a while.

"Vision?" she said, looking up at him blearily while he took cover with her behind a nearby car. He wasn't winded, but he wanted to take a moment to regroup and survey the approaching forces. The men didn't seem to know where they were at the moment, Vision having lost them in the swarms of people, but that advantage wouldn't last much longer. The crowd was thinning quickly. They needed to move.

"Can you walk?" he asked her, and was relieved when she nodded, seeming more present than before. Though that was probably also due to the fact the crowds of panicked people were dispersing.

They ducked into a group of tourists hurrying by, hoping to be absorbed into their ranks. Vision put himself between Wanda and the men searching for them so she was less noticeable, but one of them saw her anyway, because suddenly there was gunfire and a few of the tourists lay dead or moaning on the street next to them. His body was the only thing that had saved Wanda from the same fate.

Before Vision could even truly register the reality of Ross authorizing the use of deadly force against civilians, Wanda was throwing up a defensive shield around them, and he had only a second before a concussive blast threw him away from her and into a nearby building. He hadn't phased in time, and took the full force of the blow without altered density. If he hadn't been made of vibranium, he would've died. As it was, his functionality was hampered by injuries, and he was experiencing what he thought might be pain. He could barely move from his prostrate position on the ground.

He had to move. Wanda needed him.

He couldn't even see her. There was too much smoke and debris in the air at this point. He hoped she hadn't been blasted away as he had. He didn't want to imagine her like that. With great difficulty, he pushed himself up, watching as soldiers went by, guns up, searching for Wanda. He forced himself to move, one arm braced on the wall next to him, sliding around the building onto a side street. The soldiers were all focused away from him, he doubted they even realized he was the same person who had been running with Wanda. No, their only goal was the capture or death of the woman who held his heart.

That couldn't happen, but he didn't know how to stop it.

He tried to reach out mentally, hoping Wanda was close enough and able-minded enough to sense him, but he couldn't feel her. Their connection had been broken when the blast occurred. How Ross thought he was going to get away with blowing up part of Munich, Vision had no idea, but the man was clearly insane. And dangerous.

Vision refused to give up. He had to find her. In his desperation, he even tried to fly, but he was more injured than he thought, because his flight was shaky and he could barely make it off the ground. That was out of the question. So he ducked back out into the street in search of his love.

The soldiers either ignored him or pushed him to the side. He was staggering and obviously injured, and none of them took him as a threat. None of them saw through his disguise.

He did, at one point, glimpse Secretary Ross among the soldiers, apparently overseeing the operation. He hadn't realized Ross was so personally involved. That would bear remembering, and he tucked that piece of information away.

He searched and searched, but didn't find her. He couldn't keep it up, or the soldiers would notice and become suspicious. Eventually he settled for watching from a distance, waiting to see if they found her. He would be there the moment they did.

He waited, and let his body begin its repairs. It would take some time to get everything back working as it should, but he would heal. He waited all night, watching emergency vehicles come and go until Ross had given up and called off the search, before breathing easier. They hadn't found her. He didn't know where she was, but she wasn't in Ross' hands. He only hoped she was safe. She needed to stay safe until he could find her.

The next thing he had to do was contact Tony. He needed to know what Ross was up to. This was a bold move from the man, and would have severe consequences for him, especially seeing as he came out of it empty handed. Ross wasn't a stupid man. He had to have a plan, and that worried Vision.

He pulled out his phone, Stark tech that was, perhaps unsurprisingly, still working after all of that, and dialed Tony's number. While he waited for the call to connect, he said a silent thank you to Tony for finding a way to keep their communications from being monitored again.

"Hey. What's up, lover boy?" Tony said, music blasting in the background.

"There has been a complication," Vision said, as calmly as he could. "Secretary Ross located us in Munich and attacked. Wanda and I were separated during an explosion."

"Are you serious? That was him? He went in guns blazing?" Tony had turned down the music now. Vision liked that much better.

"Yes. There were civilian casualties. Nothing good will come of this." He didn't add that nothing good had come of this already. Wanda was _missing_.

"Okay. Listen. Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna get back here pronto, and we're gonna see what Ol' Thaddeus has to say about this. All the news reported was that it was a terrorist attack. They didn't have any details. You can bet Ross is gonna give them all the details he wants. We need to know what his plans are."

"I do not think you understand. Wanda is missing." Vision couldn't leave. He couldn't leave her here alone.

"No, you don't understand," Tony said, suddenly firm and almost angry. "If you don't get back here before he does, he might figure out we've been helping her, and then we're screwed. Just as much as she is. If that happens, we've got no chance of helping her. Period. You've gotta come back, play nice, and pretend we're doing everything we can to help. Understand? That's the best way to help her right now. She's a big girl. She'll be fine on her own."

Vision could debate that, seeing as how he didn't even know what physical condition she was in, but he supposed if she was in good enough condition to make it away from the soldiers, she would be alright at least until he could get back. Tony was right. Wanda was entirely capable of taking care of herself. He just hated to leave her to do it. It felt _wrong_.

"As soon as I am able to fly, I will head back. I was...damaged during the attack." He hated to admit that. If he'd only been faster, this wouldn't have happened. Wanda would be by his side.

"You got hit?" Tony sounded worried now.

"I was thrown into a building by the blast." There was a pause, then Tony sighed. Vision could picture him running a hand over his face.

"Alright. Just hurry up. I mean it."

"I understand. I will contact you again if the situation changes." They cut the call and Vision looked out over the ruined street, where emergency personnel were still struggling to pick up the pieces Ross' men had left behind.

"Where are you?" he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Love Me Like You Do"

Chapter Ten

By darthelwig

* * *

Wanda's brain seemed to be stuck in slow motion, like she was thinking through sludge. Everything was muddled and the staccato sounds of gunfire barely filtered through her senses. She had been holding Vision's hand. Where was Vision?

She stumbled and nearly fell over before someone caught her and dragged her roughly down the street. Her fight instinct was slow to kick in, but she began to struggle, until a familiar voice snapped at her.

"Stop it, Wanda! I'm trying to help!"

"N- Natasha?"

"Come on," Nat said, glancing behind them. "We haven't got much of a head start." Wanda followed now, letting the spy lead her away. She could trust Natasha. Natasha was safe. Natasha was her friend. Natasha was helping her.

It took all Wanda's strength to move at the pace Nat set. The older woman seemed to know exactly where she was going, as she led Wanda through increasingly quiet streets, away from the destruction behind them. They encountered only one small group of soldiers, who Natasha quickly dispatched. A handful of regular men were no match for a woman who could stand against gods and aliens. Good thing, too, as Wanda was too tired and out of it to do anything but watch.

She must've lost track of time somewhere in there, because the next thing she was aware of was the rapidly dwindling light as night set in.

Finally, Natasha led her into an apartment building, guiding her up a few floors until they came to a nondescript wooden door. The apartment itself was barely furnished, only a couple of chairs and a table in the outer room.

"Where are we?" Wanda asked as she sat down, trying to clear her head. Her body ached in all sorts of places, and she was sure she was going to have some spectacular bruises. Nat offered her a bottle of water, which she took gratefully, only now realizing how parched she was.

"Safe, for now." Natasha sagged into the other chair and peered at the younger woman curiously. "That was Vision with you, wasn't it?" Wanda tensed, but then shrugged. There was no point in lying. Nat had offered her nothing but help.

"Yes," she said. "Where is he? And how could you tell? No one has seen through his disguise yet."

"I didn't," Nat said, "but you didn't go down when the bullets hit, and that was before you threw up your shield. Those men may not realize what happened, but I trained with you and Vision long enough to know what you're both capable of."

"You saw all that?"

"I've been shadowing you for a couple of days." Nat said it matter of factly, and Wanda raised an eyebrow in a silent question, which went ignored.

"How did you find me, and where is Vision?" she sighed, frustrated.

"I got a tip from Tony. He said I might want to check in on you. I think he thinks I'm lonely." At the startled look on Wanda's face, Nat raised her hand. "No, I don't know how he knew where you were, unless maybe Vision told him."

"No. He wouldn't have done that," Wanda said, shaking her head.

"Are you sure? Because these men knew where to find you, and if Vision spilled to Tony, your location could've been compromised."

"He would not," Wanda said.

"He's very loyal to Tony. He might-"

 _"He would not!"_ Wanda yelled, slamming the water bottle down on the table. "You do not understand," she said, taking deep breaths. "Vision would never betray me. Not to anyone." Natasha eyed her skeptically, but shrugged.

"Okay, then. Well, however they got the information, they either didn't know Vision was with you, or didn't see him as a threat. I lean more towards didn't know. Anyone with a brain would see Vision as a possible threat. They didn't expect him to be in disguise." The spy looked thoughtful.

"Natasha, _where is Vision_?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? What happened to him?" Panic and worry were building in Wanda's stomach. She needed to know what had happened to him, and if he was okay.

"There was an explosion. It knocked the two of you apart. I grabbed you, but I couldn't see where he'd gone. I had to get you out of there." Nat's voice was cool and detached, but her eyes pleaded for understanding. "I didn't have time to search for him. Those soldiers were almost on top of you. I had to make a call." Wanda wanted to slap the woman, but another part of her knew that Nat had done the only thing she could under the circumstances. Save the one in front of you.

"I just hope he's okay," Wanda said softly, looking down at her knees.

"You love him, don't you?" Nat sounded genuinely surprised, and Wanda laughed mirthlessly.

"Yes. With all my heart. And he loves me."

"Love is for children." Nat said. Wanda knew that was only Natasha's conditioning talking. She knew that. But something inside her snapped anyway.

"Is that why you all treat me like a child? Because I'm still capable of love? That says more about you than me, I think," she said furiously. Natasha just gazed at her, face neutral.

"Maybe," she acknowledged finally. "For my part, anyway. I'm sorry."

The fight drained out of Wanda at Nat's apology, leaving her feeling like an empty husk that could blow away in a stiff breeze. She was so tired, so drained, and so worried about Vision. His absence was like a splinter in her heart.

"I have to find Vision," she said. Nat looked at her for a long time before speaking.

"Rest first. We'll search tomorrow."

"You'll help me?" Wanda said, surprised.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Nat asked, eyebrow raised. Wanda looked shamefaced, but Natasha smirked. "There's a bed in there," she pointed down the hallway. "Get some sleep."

"What about you?" Wanda asked.

"Not tired yet. I'll keep watch. I want to call Tony anyway. He and I aren't speaking much these days, but I think he'll want to know about this."

"Okay. Wake me if you need me." The younger girl trudged wearily to bed, and Natasha settled in for a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

"Love Me Like You Do"

Chapter Eleven

By darthelwig

* * *

Thaddeus Ross was not a man to be taken lightly. Vision had known this from the start, but that fact had been drilled into him all over again after the events in Munich. He was still reeling from the idea that a government official would authorize the murder of innocent civilians in order to capture or kill his Wanda. Or anyone. It was just crazy. He could see no justification for it. Where was the concern about loss of life that had brought them to this point in the first place? Where was the justice?

He dwelled on those questions while he flew back to the Avengers compound. The trip took much too long, as his healing had taken longer than expected and he still felt rather unsteady. He arrived shortly before Secretary Ross was scheduled to, much to Tony's relief. They needed to face Ross together, as a united front.

The man entered with soldiers at his back, armed and looking extremely dangerous. This was a change from previous visits, and Vision exchanged a quick look with Tony. This meant nothing good.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair, looking relaxed and confident. "Not that we don't appreciate the visit, but we're a little busy."

"While you've been dragging your heels on the search for Captain Rogers and the escapees from the Raft, we actually located Wanda Maximoff. A tip came in, and it was verified that she was in Munich," Ross said, his voice frosty.

"Was?" Tony's flippant tone was already getting to Secretary Ross, he could tell.

"We organized a raid. Unfortunately, Maximoff was able to evade capture. She had help, a male, still unidentified."

"Huh. Okay. I'm guessing that's why a sizable chunk of Munich got blown up?"

"Maximoff saw us coming and decided to fight rather than come peacefully. She destroyed an entire block in the process, and took a number of innocent lives." Vision froze at Ross' deliberately misleading wording. Wanda had not been the one to destroy anything or kill anyone, but that had been the end result of them fleeing custody. "The girl is a menace," Ross continued. "The U.N. is in agreement that something more drastic needs to be done. They've organized a joint task force, which I will be heading. We've been given more manpower and greater authority to get the job done."

"So basically she just put a huge target on her back, am I right?" Tony said. "What do you need us to do?"

"I need you to stay out of the way," Ross replied. "You have been...less than effective in the search for these fugitives. I'm here to tell you that you're done. We won't be using you in that capacity anymore. You will wait for further instructions. Unless you have anything to add?"

The man's smug smile grated on Vision's nerves, and he felt sick. Wanda was in even more danger than before, and she was out there all alone. He had to find her.

"Nope. Looks like it's vacation time for us. Yay," Tony said with a sarcastic smile.

"You'll want to watch yourself, Tony," Ross said, eyes narrowed. "I've run out of patience with your games. I've given you the benefit of the doubt so far, let you search for the rogue Avengers on your own, but I have doubts about how serious your efforts have been. You've had precious little to show for all the 'effort' you've put in. For a genius, they're remarkably good at evading you, wouldn't you say?" The venom in Ross' words was unmistakable. "Your loyalty is already under question. You might want to avoid making things worse."

"Never been my strong suit," Tony said, sounding unconcerned, but Vision could detect the tension in his voice. "I'll do my best, as always."

"Just stay out of my way," Ross said.

Tony and Vision were quiet as he left, and Vision was the first to break the silence.

"He lied about Wanda. She did not kill anyone or attack-"

"Doesn't matter," Tony said, cutting him off. "That's the story he fed the U.N. and the media. That's what everyone is gonna believe. Seeing as how you're my robot son, you think you'd be a whole lot more cynical by now."

"I am not your son," Vision said stiffly.

"Sure," Tony scoffed. "Look, I didn't get a chance to tell you before Mr. Sunshine showed up, but I spoke to Nat. She's got Wanda with her. The girl is fine, just like I said she would be, I might add. She said she'd get the coordinates to you after they get where they're going. I'm surprised she's willing to do that, honestly. Giving up info is the exact opposite of her specialty."

"No, that would be Wanda." Vision visibly relaxed at the news, then rose from his chair in a blur of motion. "I need to see her. I should go."

"Yeah, you do that," he said. "At least one of us should be happy," Tony added under his breath, but Vision still heard. His heart ached for this man, who had always been good to him, even if he was a bit distant.

"Perhaps you should come with me," Vision suggested. "It might do you good to get away from here for a while. You have been spending a great deal of time alone as Colonel Rhodes recovers."

"Nah," Tony said, though he smiled at the offer. "Someone's gotta mind the fort. Besides, Rhodey needs me here." Tony sighed and stretched. "You're right, though. I need to get outta here for a while. I think I'll take a drive or something. Go someplace I can stretch my legs a bit. Maybe I'll check on Peter and his super hot Aunt."

"That sounds like a good idea." Vision smiled, pleased that Tony would be taking his advice. So few people really took him seriously.

"Wait a few days before you head out, though, okay? You rush out of here, it's gonna look suspicious to Ross. Give Ross some time to look the other way, then you can fly off to find your lady love. I wouldn't put it past him to have us under surveillance right now. Besides, you don't even know where you're supposed to go yet." Tony grimaced. "I feel like we're the ones under lock and key now. Can't say I'm a fan of it."

"Did you not tell me there are worse places to be locked up?" Vision said, a strange feeling in his chest, some sort of vicious satisfaction. Wanda had been forced to stay here, in this gilded cage. It seemed only fair they be subjected to the same.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Well, I guess now I know why your girlfriend bolted, huh?"

"No, not fully," Vision said, peering closely at Tony, "but perhaps you are learning." Vision left Tony there and headed off to prepare for his departure. He would wait for a time, but even his patience could wear thin. He missed her, and he wanted her back. He would be counting the minutes until he could leave.


	12. Chapter 12

"Love Me Like You Do"

Chapter Twelve

By darthelwig

* * *

Vision waited impatiently for the days to pass. He was more than ready to return to Wanda. Not knowing where she was bothered him constantly. He knew she was safe with Natasha, but only seeing her again would assuage his fear, irrational as it was.

When he finally had their coordinates, he wasted no time. He said a hasty goodbye to Tony and made his way back to his love.

Natasha had chosen well, as one would expect of a master spy. Edinburgh, with such a large population, and being a popular tourism spot, would make it easy for them to remain anonymous.

His disguise securely in place, he located their hotel, and Natasha was the one who opened the door to him, gun at her side. She let him past and gave a quick look down the hallway to make sure no one was watching them.

"Vis!" Wanda exclaimed as she crashed into him with both body and mind. He staggered a bit under the force of her mind, but embraced her tightly, unwilling to let go. Her joy at their reunion washed over him, and he smiled as he pressed his face into her hair and breathed her in.

"I was so worried. I searched, but could not find any hint of where you had gone," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said. "I was in shock, and Natasha saved me, but it was too late to go back for you." She was pressed against his chest, squeezing him so tightly that he was sure, if he were a normal human male, he would be in pain.

"It's alright, Wanda. I'm here now. We're safe," he said, with a soft kiss to her hair.

"Don't mind me. I'll just sit over here and pretend I'm not listening. How we ever missed that you two were so totally wrapped up in each other is a mystery to me," Nat said, shaking her head. She was lounging in a deceptively relaxed manner on the couch, but Vision knew she could spring to action at a moment's notice.

"We were not admitting it, even to each other," Vision said, gazing down at Wanda fondly. She met his look with shining, brilliant green eyes, her happiness plain to see.

"We knew it," Wanda said, tapping her head, "in here, because we had been connected so often, but it is another matter to act on it. We weren't ready. I'm ready now."

"As am I," Vision said.

"That's sweet," Nat replied, a slight smile on her lips. "I'm happy for you. Hold on to that." She stood up suddenly and moved towards the door, grabbing her coat as she did. "I'm going out for a bit, give you two some time to catch up. I'll be back later. Don't open the door for anyone." She was gone before they could give even a token protest.

And then Wanda was pulling him down into a kiss, and he lost himself in her softness, finally at peace. He had lost track of time when their kisses eventually stopped and they calmed themselves. Wanda's breathing was a bit ragged, and he ran his fingers through her hair as she steadied herself.

"You changed it," he said, studying her dyed locks.

"Yeah," Wanda replied, blushing. "Natasha said I had been sloppy not to change my appearance, though admittedly, I am completely new to this hiding thing. This was not something I learned with the Avengers. Cap just had me put on a cap!" She giggled, and he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Well, Captain Rogers is not very subtle, himself," Vision acknowledged. He cupped her cheek and she tilted her head into his palm, her eyes closing as he stroked his thumb over her skin.

"Mmm. I missed you. I missed sleeping next to you. My bed is much too cold without you in it," she said softly. "I was glad to hear you were with Tony. I was afraid for you."

"I was injured in the blast, and it took me time to recover," he said, quickly adding, "but I am whole again." She was looking him over, searching for signs of lasting damage, but finding none, relaxed. "Secretary Ross visited Mr. Stark and I while I was there. He is laying blame for what happened in Munich at your feet."

"I know. I saw it on the news. I don't think I'll ever be safe again. Even if the Accords are revised, I will always be a criminal." His heart clenched at how absolutely hopeless she seemed in that moment.

"We will find a way to make this right, Wanda. I will not give up, I promise you." He hugged her, wishing he could make her feel the same hope he did.

"Either way, we'll be together?" she asked.

"Of course. I will never abandon you."

"I love you, Vision."

"I love you as well, Wanda, more than I ever thought could be possible for a being such as myself."

"I've been telling you this for ages, Vis. You're human in all the ways that matter." She stroked his cheek. "And you're a better human being than a lot of people who are born to it." She smiled when he ducked his head bashfully, always embarrassed by her praise. "Vis, I'm tired of waiting. I'm ready to be with you." She ran her fingertips lightly over his soft lips."if you're not ready, we can wait, because you are worth waiting for, but I have to ask. Will you make love to me?"

Vision looked at her, his entire body going still as he considered. He thought about all the things they had been through to get to this point. He thought about how beautiful she was to him, both in body and mind, a chaotic and colorful siren whose pull on him was as steady and inexorable as gravity, and he realized he had already made up his mind.

"What if Natasha returns?" The room was just that, a room. There were no closed doors to hide behind.

"Then she will be very happy for us. And then she will leave again," Wanda said, giggling. She put her palm against his forehead where the Mind Stone sat, hidden by his disguise. "I want you to take this silly disguise off, though. I want our first time together to be with you wearing the face I fell in love with. It is beautiful."

Vision caught her hand and pressed his face into her palm, so grateful for her that he couldn't find the words to express it. She had never seen him as strange or monstrous or less than, and she helped him see the grace in himself. How could he not love such a wondrous woman? How could anyone not look at her and see her kindness, her gentle heart? How could anyone see her as a monster? His heart was overflowing with emotion, so much so that it hurt, and she cupped his face while soothing him with the gentle pressure of her mind against his.

"I want you to always be with me, Wanda. Forever. For as long as I can have you."

"Then I'm yours, Vision. You can touch me. It's okay. I'll always be yours."

He reached out to her with suddenly shaky hands, unsure of himself, yet wanting badly to please. She was his everything, and he had dedicated his entire being to her now. No more denials, no more waiting, he wanted this. He wanted her. Desire burned in his veins, stronger than he had ever felt before. He embraced it, and he embraced her.

She was silk in his arms, warm and malleable and unbelievably soft. She melted against him, and he kissed her, their tongues meeting and drawing a moan from her throat. He slowly backed her up towards the closest bed and laid her down upon it, then shed his disguise. There was fire in her eyes as she looked at him, but she let him set the pace, and as he settled himself on the bed with her, he took his time to touch and caress her everywhere. His hands journeyed her entire body as he pressed her back against the pillows and slowly undressed her. His mouth tasted each inch of bared skin. Through their connection, he could feel her growing arousal. He could feel how each touch made her yearn for more. It was a heady feeling.

This was so unlike their previous, feverish encounters that left him reeling. This wasn't blind lust. This was love and desire and trust. This was truly them. He was truly ready now, no longer overwhelmed by the newly discovered sexual energy racing through his body. No, now he was in control of it, ready to direct it into their mutual pleasure, into her pleasure, which mattered most of all.

He followed his instincts wherever they led, as Wanda had always instructed him to do. He watched her every reaction, and he could feel every bit of her pleasure. He listened to the way she gasped and said his name as he wrapped his lips around her pebbled nipple, suckling and laving her with his tongue. He felt the way she dug her fingers into his head as he kissed her stomach, working his way lower, her nails gently scraping against him and causing the most delicious friction. He felt her shudder beneath him as his mouth finally descended upon her core, so wet and hot and ready for him. He dragged his tongue over her, tasting her essence and cried out with her their ecstasy. She was writhing under him, and he felt it in every fiber of his own being.

Vision had researched this thoroughly. He had research all of the ways to pleasure a woman, in the hopes that one day he would have the opportunity to do this with Wanda, but the reality of her nearly wiped all knowledge out of his mind. To him, she encompassed all of human sexuality, condensed down into her tiny, beautiful form, and he was in awe of her. He wanted nothing more than to bring her to the heights of bliss.

Difficult in the face of her utter desirability and the effect their connection was having on him, but he kept his wits about him and began to work her with his tongue, sliding over her folds and dipping into her hot, wet depths. She was clutching at his head, pulling him closer as she rolled her hips up to press herself against his mouth. He was ecstatic at his success, and more aroused than he could ever remember being.

When she came, he held her tight, gripping her thighs and riding it out with her. Nothing he read about could ever prepare him for the pleasure he felt through their bond, and the pride of being the one to bring her to climax. A studied technique was one thing, but instinct, a desire to please, and a true affection for your partner were everything else.

She kissed him deeply afterwards, her breathing still ragged and uneven, skin flushed.

"I need you, Vis. Please."

As if he could deny her anything. As if he didn't want to press himself inside of her and find bliss in her arms. He wanted this more than anything.

He phased himself out of his clothing, pausing with a sudden nervousness, but she encouraged him with gentle touches, the feel of her love in his mind, and soft sounds that weren't quite words. She smiled at him before capturing his mouth in a kiss, and he gasped as she reached between them, trailing fingers down his torso to grasp his cock and guide him inside of her.

Bliss. He was right. Bliss.

He stayed motionless, gathering himself, until Wanda moaned and rocked her hips, eliciting an even greater pleasure with her movement. He cried out as he thrust into her for the first time, and she clutched him to her as the intensity of what he felt rolled over her. And then they were moving together, finding their rhythm, minds and bodies locked in a fierce embrace. They sped towards their climax, unable to stop or slow, each magnifying the other's desire, and they sobbed out their pleasure in unison as they reached that sweet release.

Vision buried his face in her neck afterwards, breathing in her scent and enjoying the feel of warmth and contentment that enveloped him. She was running her hands over his back, soft caresses meant to soothe and comfort. Their minds, so tightly linked at the moment, were slow to separate, and Wanda projected the strength and depth of her love out to him as she slowly untangled them.

"I wish for things to always be this way," he said softly into her hair. "You and I, safe, happy, together."

"We'll find a way, right?" Her fingers stroked over his scalp, down his neck, and then she wrapped him in a fierce embrace, and he felt himself begin to harden again.

"For you, anything." He captured her lips in a kiss and swallowed her moan as he slid back inside of her. She welcomed him gladly, and as her mind once again reached for his, he asked her to never let go.


End file.
